Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures
by ShrugPod97
Summary: Here's my first crossover Sorry if you can't understand any of my stories,my typing runs out at certain points,so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures

Six months after Worlds Collide

It was a grand day in Mega City,everything was Dr. Wily was once again planning a dastardly scheme."Yes,I've done it,I have finally mastered using energy elements into age-changing I need you three turn Mega Man into a Mega Baby."Meanwhile,Rock and Roll are walking around town when Roll says,"Rock,can we go into this store?"Rock then heard a huge explosion and looked up to see the Mega Man killers."Where's Mega Man?"Enker yelled."Right here!"Rock turned to Mega Man and used his Mega Buster to blast Enker but he jumped out of the ran after Enker but disappeared in some smoke."Where are you?"Then Mega Man then got tackled by Punk."Get of me!"Mega Man then picked him up and Mega Man couldn't get free."Say goodnight,baby."Ballade said and blasted Man screamed and turned back to Mega Man Killers then ran Roll heard that scream,she ran off to find then saw a lifeform and said,"Rock!"She then saw a little baby with a dark blue shirt,light blue eyes,bushy brown hair,and a blue diaper."Rock,is that you?"She asked."Woll."Rock then gasped."Ok,let's go get some baby supplies and get back to light labs."

Station Square

Underneath Station Square,Eggman was working on a deathray but came up with a better idea."What if I use a chaos emerald to deage Sonic?HOHOHOHO,This will work!"He started to get to work."Metal Sonic,I have equipped you with the deaging device that you're supposed to blast Sonic with,so head to Station Square and take out ,Sonic,Tails,and Amy are having lunch."46,47,48,49,50 CHILI DOGS IN A ROW."Tails yelled."Yeah,now that's how you do it."Sonic said."Oh,Sonic,I hope your not to stuffed to be defeated."Eggman yelled from the Eggpod."Never,Eggman,just havin' a pre-victory snack."Sonic yelled back."Don't be too cocky,Sonic,let me introduce you to my new version of METAL SONIC!"Metal Sonic then flew and tackled Sonic."SONIC!"Amy and Tails pursued the two battiling thought for a moment while he was fighting,'How many times is he gonna rebuild you piece of crap robot?'Metal Sonic then got on top of Sonic and started charging up his chest shot."Holy cr-!"Metal Sonic blasted Soni and flew back to Eggman."Mission accomplished,sir."Eggman smiled his evil smile and said,"It's been fun playing this little game."He laughed evily as he flew and Tails ran over to where Sonic was and saw a little hedgehog."Is that?"Amy ran over and picked up the little baby."Sonic?"Amy asked"Amy."Sonic then saw Tails run over and said,"Taiws."Amy and Tails both looked at each other and said,"Oh,crap."

Chapter 1,yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures Chapter 2

Mega City

After Roll got baby supplies from the store,she went back to Light Labs and showed Dr. Light."...now he's just a cute little baby*tickles Rock's stomach*."Rock started giggiling and Roll . light then said,"I've really never seen anyone make a device that changes ages,also,how could he do it?I didn't build Rock as a baby.I'll do some tests on him."Roll gave Rock to and walked to her opened up her laptop and sent an email to her friend,Amy Rose since Worlds Collide,they've been in touch."Dear Amy,I have a huge problem,Rock's been turned into a baby!When you get the chance, reply Friend,Roll."Roll then closed her laptop and heard a baby then ran into the lab to see a crying Rock on the floor and a Dr. Light with his ears covered mouthing "HELP HELP HELP."Roll picked Rock up and asked,"What happened?""OWIE!"Roll felt around and felt a lump on Rock's then rocked Rock back and forth and kissed his head."Shh,shh t's ok,Rocky,your boo-boo's all better."Rock's crying went down to a started to yawn,so Roll put a pacifier in his put Rock in the crib that she got earlier,grabbed a green blanket and a teddy tiger and gave it to was out like a then went back to her room and laid down for a nap.

Station Square

Amy bought a bunch of baby stuff with Tails helped carry all of the stuff to Amy's they got there,Amy put Sonic in a diaper and red footy then gave Sonic a teddy bear and a yellow blanket in case he fell also put a pacifier in Sonic's house so he can be about thirty minutes of building and constructing,Amy and Tails plopped on the couch."Man,I've never worked that hard in my life,even on the tornado."Tails said."I'm so happy we have stuff to take care of Sonic."Tails and Amy looked over to see a baby Sonic sprawled out on the floor then heard a beep coming from her laptop and told Tails,"Will you put Sonic in his crib,I have to check my laptop."Amy then opened up her laptopand found an email from she read it her jaw that she replied back to Roll saying,"Dear Roll,I have the same problem,Eggman turned Sonic into a little baby and I have to take care of him along with ,how about you come to our world and we can take care of the boys can stay with me and Tails can help make an antidote with Doctor back XOXO,Amy Rose."After Amy sent the e-mail andshut down her laptop,she heard Sonic ran in and took Sonic from Tails."What's wrong,Sonic?"Amy asked."Diapy."Sonic checked Sonic's diaper front and back then changed then put Sonic's pacifier back in his mouth,put a yellow baby blanket over him and gave him a teddy then heard Tails say,"Amy,I'm going back to my house."Amy then plopped down on the couch and took a nap."

yay,next time,the meet-up


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures Chapter 3

When Roll woke up from her nap,she went to check on she walked in their,she picked him up and had a wet changed Rock and put him back in his she walked back into her room,she heard her laptop opened it up and saw a reply from read it with a smile on her replied,"That would be great,I'll be right over."Roll packed a suitcase with some clothes,baby stuff for Rock,and of course, swaddled Rock up and picked him up."Doctor Light,I'm going to Amy Rose's house,so can you open up a portal?"Dr. Light opened up a portal and Roll said,"I'll be back."Roll entered the portal with a sleeping Rock in her arms.

Station Square

Roll popped up in Station Square in front of Amy's rang the door bell and Amy opened up the door."Hey,come on in."Roll walked in and put Rock on the couch."I brought a crib for Rock to sleep in."Roll said."Let me help you."It took them 30 minutes to assemble they were done,Amy put Rock in his crib and shut the door,Roll and Amy then sat down and had a cup of coffee."You know,I can't drink coffee."Roll said."Oh,I'm sorry,I guess I wan't thinking."Amy walked over to the sink and dumped out the coffee."So,what do you wanna talk about?"Amy and Roll both started talking about girl stuff(gossip,clothes,etc.),while Sonic was waking stared up at a baby mobile,which he started to reach for it,he realised that he couldn't,so he started crying woke up Rock and then he started to and Roll both ran upstairs and picked up their babies."Sonic,what happened?"Amy asked."Me too small."Amy then heard Sonic's stomach growling."Well,your not too big to eat."Amy then took Sonic downstairs and fed was upstairs playing with Rock,bouncing him up and down,peek-a-boo,and tickiling his Amy got back upstairs,Roll and her both put Sonic and Rock back in their and Roll then went back into the den and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

Chapter 3,YES!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures Chapter 4

Statuon Square

Rock woke up with a really messy saw that he pooped and peed himself and then he started crying like a ran in and picked him up and saw that he needed a change put him on the changing and changed threw the diaper away and put him in a fresh and clean 's crying fell down to a whimper and Rock said,"Hungy."Roll took Rock into the kitchen fed him some baby food."Open wide,the train's coming."Roll played that game for 5 minutes until Rock ate then walked in and noticed the two."Oh,hey Amy,did you sleep well?"Roll asked."Yeah,last night I had the best sleepover ever."Amy replied."Yeah,I've never had a sleepover before,but that was fun."Roll said."Wait,you've never been to a sleepover before?""No,I really didn't have any girls to hang out with,so it never occured."Amy's jaw dropped."Well,until you leave,I guess it will be like one big sleepover,ok?"Roll just nodded and then picked up then heard Rock's stomach start to growl then slapped herself in the face and thought,'Rock can't eat baby food,oh crap."Roll then paced back and forth until she just picked up the crying baby and said,"I'm so sorry Rock,just go to sleep."Roll then started crying that she wasn't taking care of her ,now,baby then walked in and thought,'They need some room.'So she went to go check on Sonic,but,he was having the worst nightmare he's ever had captured him and he couldn't run away."Aww,is the little diaper baby to wittle to run away?HAHAHA!"He then saw people crowd around him and said,"Hey guys,look,it's Sonic...in a diaper!"All of the people started laughing while Sonic was lying down,crying his eyes was also crying his eyes out in his ran in and said,"It's alright,I'm here now."Sonic just let himself cry until he passed then carried Sonic down to a whimpering Rock."I am so stupid,he won't be able to poop for days.I am so sorry Rock."Roll started shedding some tears,so Rock just stared up and hugged stared at Rock and hugged him back and started to then felt a sleeping Sonic tug at her then heared Sonic say,"Mommy."Amy gasped and her jaw the rest of the day,it went as lunch,change the diapers,play,eat dinner,have milk before bedtime, Amy hopped into bed,she was Roll noticed,she asked,"Is something wrong,Amy?""S-Sonic called m-me mommy t-today."Roll then gasped and said,"That's so cute,you could be his mommy."Amy then blushed at the fact of being Sonic's mom."Suit yourself."Roll then turned over and fell asleep.

Chapter 4 of who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures Chapter 5 Part 1

Sonic woke up with a wet diaper,but he didn't really started crying until Amy walked in."Mama."Sonic said in between was still wierded out by the fact that Sonic called her,"Mama."Amy thought,'His mind has taken a turn for the worse,so he's going to have someone as his guardian to call,mama.'Amy changed Sonic while she saw Roll walking down the hallway."Hey,how's Rock?"Roll asked."Well,he woke up last night with a bad stomach growling,so I fed him."Amy then started to cry."AMY,HE CAN'T EAT BABY FOOD,JUST DRINK MILK."Amy then felt her heart sink."Roll,I had no idea,what will happen?"Roll looked up and said,"He'll be constipated,and I'll be the worst sister ever."Amy just looked at her and said,"If anything happens,we tackle it together."Roll then looked up,wiped her tears and said,"Thanks Amy,now,I thought we could take some of your friends and go to the beach."Amy then looked at Roll and said,"That's a great idea,we'll take Sonic and Rock and go swimming.""Well,first we need to wake up the little babies."Amy then picked Sonic back up from his crib and gave him a raspberry on his stomach while Roll tickled Rock's babies giggled with and Amy took the two down stairs and fed them they were done feeding Sonic and Rock,Amy picked up the phone to call Blaze,Rouge,Cream,Marine,and Maria."Hey guys,it's me,Amy,I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the beach?"She said that to all of them and each of them replied,"Yes."After that,she and Roll got dressed in their swim suits,then got Rock and Sonic in little toddler was easy,but Sonic kept on squirming because he didn't want to swim."Sonic I will not let you drown there."When Amy got Sonic's swimsuit on,she and Roll loaded up the beach stuff,and drove off to the beach

Part 1 is with it.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures Chapter 5 Part 2

Station Square Beach

Roll and Amy were unloading the car while Sonic and Rock were asleep."I'll get the boys."Amy told picked up Sonic,who was wearing little red swim trunks with a swim diaper under then picked up Rock,who had another red swim suit with a swim diaper."Wake up,you two."Amy said tickiling their of them woke up then clung to Amy and his face turned pale."Sonic,I won't let anything hurt you."Amy hugged him back."Hey,Rock."Roll then took Rock and gave him a almost wet himself when he felt all walked out to the spot in the beach and sat they got there,Sonic got bombarted with hugs and kisses and Aww' ,Marine,Blaze,Maria,and Cream were all that,Marine and Cream took Rock out on a floaty with water wings and goggles ,Rogue,Blaze,and Roll were reading magazines and Amy was helping Sonic build a Amy was helping Sonic build the castle,Sonic fell asleep in the then wrapped him up in a towel and Amy sat down in the chair,with Sonic close to Marine and Cream,Rock fell asleep with them not knowing,so Cheese took him to also wrapped up Rock in a towel and held him close."Sissy"Rock mumbled in his smiled and then said,"We should probably get home."Any then agreed,so they hopped in the car and drove back to the they got back,Amy said,"I'll go unlock the house,be right back."Roll then unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the then,a light coming from the car,so bright that it blinded the light deminished,Sonic looked a little thought for a minute and said,"Run full optical scan on Sonic the Hedgehog."Roll ran the scan and what she saw surprised her."AMY,COME HERE!"Roll Amy came over there,Roll told her what happened and Amy questioned her."So what does this mean?"Amy asked."SONIC IS NOW A MONTH OLD!"Roll 's jaw dropped and she started to tear up."Is he going to de-age so much that he won't exsist?"Roll then stopped for a minute and then thought about was an awkward silence for a moment but then Amy said,"It won't come to that."Amy said."Amy,Sonic is now totally dependant on you."Roll told then started to have a panic attack."Ok,I need some people to stay with us,so I need to make some calls."Any walked into her house with then took the sleeping Sonic and Rock into the house and put them in their then heard the doorbell ring and she ran to the she opened the door,what she saw horrified then saw a small red robot puppy dog and a small orange kitsune lying in a saw a note on the basket and she read it."Roll,this is what happened while I was working on the 's Rush and Luck."Roll finished reading the note and ran a scan on them was 9 months old,and Rush was 7 picked up Tails and Rush and put Tails next to Sonic and put Rush next to then walked in and said,"Okay,Silver,Blaze,Shadow,Maria,Knuckles,and Rogue are coming to stay,so they'll be here in an hour or so."Amy then showed Tails and Rush to Amy."Say hello to our new visitors."Roll told Amy."Well,hello Tails."Amy said."I'm going to go get some stuff for these two,ok."Roll took the car out to the store to buy some stuff for bought a rattle,pacifier,PJ's,another crib,diapers,and more baby she got back,she put all of the stuff in the babies' room then went back to her dimension.

Mega City

Roll got Rush's bone,his bed,and some robot dog then went back to Amy's dimension

Station Square

Roll put Rush's bed and his stuff in the that,she heard the doorbell ring,so she opened it up to Blaze,Silver,Rogue,Knuckles,Maria,and Shadow."Hey Roll."Rogue all had suitcases so Roll helped them put their suitcases in the guest that,they all met in the living about 20 minutes of talking,they heard a baby ran upstairs and said,"What happened?"Rock then spoke up and said,"Taiws wakey Sonic.""I'm sowwy."Tails said."It's ok,but some babies don't like to be woken,ok?"Amy said."Ok."Tails said."Shh..Shh...Sonic,mommy's here."Sonic then started glowing and it blinded everyone in the the light faded,Sonic was then dropped to her knees and started ,Blaze,Rogue,and Maria went to check on her."Amy what's-?!"Everyone saw what was wrong,but Amy didn't."What?"Amy then saw her stomach was getting bigger."I'M PREGNANT WITH SONIC?!"

Be prepared for anything in this story.


	7. Chapter 6

Sonic and Mega Man's Baby Adventures Chapter 6

What Amy saw was about to give her a heart attack."I'M PREGNANT WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"Amy sat down and started breathing deeply."Amy just breath."Rogue told then took a scan on Amy."Amy,the de-aging has stopped,but you will give birth to him,and the aging will continue from there."Amy then walked into the bathroom,and puked in the then started crying and yelled,"Eggman,you did this to him,you're gonna die."She then hopped up,pulled out her piko piko hammer,and walked out the front and Silver ran in front of Amy and held her back."Amy,you're in no shape to go take on Eggman."Knuckles then stopped trying to get through and fell to her that,she cried into her hands."I'm sorry,it's just that I thought that this would be with me and Sonic,not me with Sonic."Silver and Shadow then picked her then went inside and ate that,everyone went to bed,after a day of three hours later,Amy woke up to a sharp kicking in her stomach."Roll,wake up,Sonic's coming."Of course,Roll wouldn't wake up,because she was in sleep walked out the bedroom door and yelled,"SOMEONE FREAKIN HELP ME,THIS BABY IS COMIN'!"Shadow ran out of the room telling Maria,"Take care of the babies."Shadow also saw Knuckles,Rogue,Blaze and Silver run out."Alright here we go,CHAOS-!"A green light in the house and then in the hospital."-CONTROL!"Silver ran over to the front desk and said,"One room for baby making,please.""SILVER,NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!"Amy 's face turned pale and then they ran to the hours later,the doctor said everyone could come walked in and saw Amy with a little blue hedgehog baby."So,this is your baby."Rogue said."Yeah,I guess."She said tickiling his little belly."You know that he's totally dependant on you."Blaze then had a pale face and said,"Oh,sh-."Amy was about to say something,but then Sonic started to cry lightly."Oh no,don't cry,mommy's here."Amy seven hours later,Roll was just waking saw that Amy wasn't there,so she started to freak out."Guys,where is Amy?"Roll asked."At the hospital,it's just me and you."She turned to see Maria with Tails in her arms,and saw Rock and Rush playing on the then thought,'Well,let's just see how today plays out,hopefully better then yesterday.'


End file.
